


在槲寄生下接吻

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 聖誕打砲文大學生設定，兩個普通人
Relationships: 李浩霖/莊瑞麟
Series: 短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 4





	在槲寄生下接吻

今年的聖誕節一點也不冷。  
莊瑞麟只穿了件高領毛衣和飛行外套，下身隨便挑了件修身的黑長褲就出門了；沒想到一走進捷運站就被室內溫度熱得受不了，只好把外套脫掉拿在手上，一路從他家那邊搭到市政府。

跟著人潮出站以後莊瑞麟稍微看了下路標指示，最後站定在出口3的位置，從兜裡掏出手機準備發出定位。  
結果他才剛點進聯絡人介面，連地圖都還沒按出來，身前就站來一個人一把抽走他的手機。  
「喂你……嘖，是你啊。」莊瑞麟抬頭看見來人，輕捶了下對方胸口奪回手機繼續低頭按了按。  
「你不冷啊？」李浩霖見自己手上一空，又立刻伸手往後探了探莊瑞麟的後頸。  
頸後的皮膚直接接觸到冷冰冰的手掌，莊瑞麟反射性的縮了下脖子，不悅道：「很冰啊！」  
李浩霖冷哼一聲，「那還不多穿一點。」  
「這跟那是兩碼子事吧？」莊瑞麟收回手機，主動牽起男人垂在身側的手掌，動作自然順暢，彷彿相當習慣了似的，撇開視線說：「走吧。」

李浩霖微微一愣，但還是毫不猶豫地回握住掌心微涼的手指，沒來由地感到有那麼點害羞，低頭偷偷笑了一下。  
只有他知道，這是他們交往至今第一次在公開場合牽手。

以往李浩霖也不是沒有想過，但每一次都被莊瑞麟用影響不好當作理由給拒絕；就這樣他鍥而不捨地提了又被否決、提了再被否決，不知不覺他們都在一起四年了，楞是連最簡單的手牽手都沒做過幾次。  
「今天怎麼這麼好？」李浩霖最終按捺不住興奮，低頭在莊瑞麟耳邊悄聲問。  
莊瑞麟也沒想到只是一個牽手的動作就能讓他那麼高興，拉起毛衣的領子遮擋住半張臉藉此掩飾自己的害羞，「聖誕節嘛。」  
說話的同時五指不自覺地收攏，兩面掌心緊緊相貼。

就這樣他們穿越了長長的精品廊道來到新光三越的大廣場。  
那裡擺了一棵極為高大的聖誕樹，上面掛滿了小小的綴飾，點上黃澄澄的LED燈；周圍的擺設也都離不開聖誕節的元素，廣場上放著應景的聖誕歌曲，路過的遊客們都紛紛停下腳步和聖誕樹合照。  
「我們也去拍。」莊瑞麟牽著李浩霖的手，毫不猶豫地往聖誕樹的方向走去。

莊瑞麟找了個路人來幫他們合照，拍照前李浩霖本來還以為要鬆手了，畢竟他們以往的合照也都是並肩普通的站著拍，可從沒有這麼親密過；沒想到這次莊瑞麟不僅捏著他的手不放，要求拍第二張的時候還一手摟過他的腰靠在他肩上笑容燦爛。  
李浩霖被自己男朋友異常的舉動嚇得照片裡反而都沒什麼笑容。  
「你真是……不上相。」莊瑞麟拿回手機查看照片，忍不住嘟囔了幾聲。  
李浩霖湊過去看了一眼，還真是慘不忍睹，理虧的揉揉鼻子說：「要不我們重拍一張吧？」  
「不用了啦。」

後來他們又自拍了幾張，莊瑞麟才總算滿意的點頭說可以走了。  
正要離開時，旁邊忽然來了兩個穿著圍裙的女孩，一個舉著廣告立牌、一個提著大包包，興沖沖的叫住他們倆問：「請問你們是情侶嗎？」  
李浩霖正要出聲否認，莊瑞麟就捏了下他的掌心點點頭：「嗯。」  
得到肯定的回應，舉著廣告立牌的女孩立刻從圍裙的口袋裡掏出一張印有QR code的卡片，舉在他們面前說：「是這樣子的，我們現在有個活動是情侶兩人打卡就送你們兩瓶熱奶茶，請問你們有沒有興趣參加呢？」  
莊瑞麟配合的掏出手機掃描，李浩霖也趕緊拿出自己的手機掃了下QR code，點進臉書頁面編輯打卡資訊。  
在等待上傳的過程中莊瑞麟笑問：「這裡這麼多人，你們怎麼就找到我們了？」  
提著包包的女孩忽然開口：「因為你們牽手啊，兩個都是帥哥很引人注目耶。」

還真會說話。  
李浩霖掩嘴偷笑，正好也完成打卡，「喏，好了。」他趕緊把手機轉給女孩確認。  
確認過他們倆的貼文沒有問題以後，提著包包的女孩從包裡拿出兩瓶小小的日牌熱奶茶遞給他們，笑容滿面的說：「請趁熱喝哦。」  
舉著廣告立牌的女孩說：「祝你們幸福。」  
她們同時揮手道別：「聖誕快樂——！」

莊瑞麟邊走邊迫不急待地轉開熱奶茶的瓶蓋喝了一口。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，「好甜，不過還蠻好喝的。」  
李浩霖也旋開蓋子喝了一大口，不意外的被滿滿的甜味狠狠沖刷喉嚨，整張臉皺成一團。  
莊瑞麟被他厭惡的表情逗得哈哈大笑，接過李浩霖不願意再喝下去的奶茶獨自一口一口把兩瓶都解決掉了。

這幾天台北的天氣都不太好。  
外頭斷斷續續地飄著小雨，快速移動的雲層把101都遮住了；好不容易等到雲層過去了卻又起了大霧，藍色的高樓就這樣逐漸隱沒在霧氣繚繞之中。  
莊瑞麟抬首呼出一口不太明顯的白氣，看了下時間道：「去吃飯吧。」  
李浩霖應聲，正想點開手機來查這附近有什麼好吃的，這是他們一直以來一起出門的慣例，莊瑞麟會想好要去哪裡、要做什麼，至於吃飯的事情則由李浩霖來決定；不過今天莊瑞麟倒是把他的手重新壓回口袋，領著他走說：「我訂好餐廳了。」

李浩霖驚恐萬分的被帶進一間高雅漂亮的牛排餐館落座。  
今天的莊瑞麟實在是太反常了。  
他不僅訂好餐廳、挑了一個靠窗能看見101的位置、還點了雙人情侶聖誕套餐，把所有事情都安排的妥妥貼貼，讓李浩霖完全不用動腦，只需要乖乖被牽著走就行了。  
「你今天好帥啊。」李浩霖嚼著熟度恰到好處的丁骨牛排不禁感嘆道。  
莊瑞麟切下一小塊自己的那份菲力牛排，一口塞進李浩霖嘴裡，笑著說：「我一直都很帥好嗎。」

李浩霖如同遭受萬點爆擊，覺得自己的男朋友天下第一好。  
不過接下來莊瑞麟又補了句：「啊不過待會兒結帳還是對半分哦。」  
……嗯、嗯，說的也是。  
李浩霖心懷感激的接下帳單，偷偷用手機按了按計算機。  
哦嚄，好貴。  
他得要更努力打工才行了。

莊瑞麟努力憋笑，看對面的男人自以為不著痕跡的把手機放在大腿上算價錢，藉故上廁所偷偷到櫃檯把帳結了。  
櫃檯的服務生刷完卡把錢盤放回桌面，在他的信用卡上壓了一株小小的槲寄生。  
「這是……」莊瑞麟疑惑的將槲寄生甩了甩。  
翠綠色的葉片和紅色的果實跟著左右晃動幾下。  
服務生柔聲解釋：「西方傳說在槲寄生下接吻的情侶可以長相廝守。」

莊瑞麟深深吸一口氣，突然覺得臉頰有點熱，點頭把槲寄生小心翼翼地塞進口袋裡，再折回去找李浩霖。  
「祝你們幸福。」服務生笑著揮手送他們離開。

\--

李浩霖的家人這幾天跑去花東玩了，沒人在家，正好能讓莊瑞麟來住個幾天。  
家裡沒人。  
兩個互相喜歡的人。  
男朋友。  
不管怎麼看，都是很適合做點什麼的氣氛。  
實際上李浩霖也真的這麼做了。

「等、等等……」  
一踏進家門，李浩霖就迫不及待的攬過莊瑞麟的腰，一手扶著他的後腦勺和他接吻，一手熟門熟路地從衣服下襬探進去用力摩娑著熱呼呼的腰肉。  
「別等了。」李浩霖拉下莊瑞麟的外套拉鍊，「你今天這麼完美，我都要忍不住了。」  
莊瑞麟推拒的手一頓，眨眨眼睛，眼神裡帶著小小的期盼，欣喜道：「真的？」  
「真的，我男朋友世界最帥。」李浩霖嘴上吹捧，手上動作著沒錯過絕佳的好機會，直接把莊瑞麟的毛衣和褲子都脫了；自己也一件件褪去外衣，推著他走進浴室。  
莊瑞麟被誇獎的暈呼呼的，直到被剝得精光才反應過來，「你、你進來做什麼？」  
「幫你洗啊。」李浩霖把蓮蓬頭拆了，先把水轉熱，再往回調到溫度適中的溫水，水流調適到不那麼強烈的狀態，晃著水管手指轉圈示意莊瑞麟轉身。  
莊瑞麟還在掙扎，捂著自己的屁股不讓碰，低聲哀求：「不用了，我自己洗就好，你去床上等我吧。」  
「聽話。」李浩霖笑意盈盈，「我很溫柔的，好嗎？」

一點都不好。

三十分鐘後，莊瑞麟羞恥的渾身通紅，躺在墊了一條毛巾的雙人床上被李浩霖扣住兩邊大腿高高抬起在肩上猛力抽插。  
莊瑞麟的呻吟聲被撞得支離破碎，從下身一路蔓延上來的麻癢感激得他全身都在小小的顫抖；快感一股股衝擊著身體，逐漸在大腦堆積，就連大腿內側的肌肉都繃得死緊，腳趾不自覺地捲起又放開，張著嘴大口喘氣。  
「你、你慢點……嗚……」  
「你明明就喜歡我這樣。」李浩霖充耳未聞，對準再熟悉不過的敏感點腰部挺送又是一陣凶猛的抽弄；他熟知每一個能讓莊瑞麟舒服的方式，空出一隻手沿著他的腰往上撫摸，勾了下挺立的小紅點。  
果不其然，莊瑞麟立刻夾著他挺腰狠狠抖了一下。  
「啊……浩、浩霖……浩霖……」

莊瑞麟每喊一次他的名字，後穴就會跟著收縮不讓深埋在裡面的性器輕易退出，李浩霖好幾次都被絞得差點就洩了，喘口氣吻了吻有些失神的莊瑞麟才讓他又放鬆下來，換了個姿勢讓莊瑞麟坐在自己身上由下而上頂撞他。  
臀肉被撞擊的啪啪作響，黏膩的潤滑液在兩人的連接處牽起白絲；莊瑞麟一手撐著李浩霖的腹部，一手握住自己半軟的性器上下摩擦，聲音綿軟又帶著些許的泣音求饒：「我想射了……讓我射好不好……」  
「好。」李浩霖又翻回去捉起莊瑞麟的腿做最後衝刺。

莊瑞麟沉浸在排山倒海的快感中仰頭索吻，在李浩霖一下一下滿脹的深挺中夾著他的腰痙攣著達到高潮；李浩霖這次也沒再忍耐，藉著莊瑞麟高潮時緊縮的腸道又使勁撞了幾下，最後在他體內盡數釋放。  
他們呼吸急促地互相啃咬對方的唇瓣，等到腦內短暫的空白逐漸恢復後，李浩霖才壓著套子退出來，摘掉打了結丟進垃圾桶。  
「我們還沒試過無套呢。」莊瑞麟挪了下身體從後面抱住李浩霖的腰。  
李浩霖揉了揉莊瑞麟的頭，扶著他一起到浴室裡洗澡說：「對你不好。」  
「你反正都要幫我洗。」  
李浩霖吻了吻精神逐漸回攏的男朋友，捏了下他的屁股道：「別找操。」

\--

總算都清理好以後他們一人端著一杯熱可可相互依偎著站在陽台看夜景。  
李浩霖的家在十二樓，能夠清楚的看到外面的零星點點和車水馬龍；他們有一搭沒一搭的聊著生活瑣事，偶爾對看一眼接一個不帶情慾的吻。  
「浩霖。」一吻過後，莊瑞麟忽然神情認真地喊了他一聲。  
李浩霖沒錯過他語氣中的不同，換了個姿勢面對他問：「怎麼了？」

莊瑞麟放下馬克杯走進屋子裡從外套口袋拿出從餐廳拿到的槲寄生，又折回陽台晃著槲寄生的葉子說：  
「你看，我們和別的情侶也沒什麼不同，對嗎？我們可以一起牽手逛街、一起拍照打卡、點情侶套餐、接受別人的祝福⋯⋯什麼的，都是一樣的。」  
「傳說在槲寄生底下接吻的情侶可以白頭偕老，如果真的可以的話，我想和你在一起很久很久。」  
「2018年的莊瑞麟很快樂，2018年的李浩霖快樂嗎？」

莊瑞麟說著說著就紅了眼眶，最後一個字的尾音落下時都帶了點微不可查的哽咽。  
李浩霖伸手撫上他的臉頰輕柔摩娑，不自覺的也有點想哭。

今年是他們交往的第四年。  
這件事從只有他們兩個辛辛苦苦獨自藏著謁著、到朋友們私底下詢問後給予的支持、到最近終於讓彼此的兄弟姊妹知道；從在外只能互稱好朋友、到現在終於敢鼓起勇氣承認是情侶；一路走到現在，跌跌撞撞的，發生了很多事，有過許多快樂，也有過酸楚與痛苦。

儘管如此，也還是繼續走到了這裡。  
四年了。  
都已經四年了啊。

李浩霖把莊瑞麟拉過來緊緊抱住，額頭貼著額頭、鼻梁貼著鼻梁、口中若有似無的互相吐出溫熱的氣息。  
他舉起莊瑞麟拿著槲寄生的手，高高的舉在他們兩人的頭頂上側頭吻住了他的唇瓣，很輕很輕的，細細密密的輾磨他口腔的每一處，吸吮他飽滿的下唇。  
半晌，才在他們的耳鬢廝磨間緩緩回答：  
「2018年的李浩霖不只快樂，還很幸福。」  
「2019年的我們都會更好的。」  
「傻瓜。」

END


End file.
